


Will You Date Me?

by skzpresso



Series: Make It A Date [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Barista Han Jisung | Han, Dance Instructor Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sappy, Tags May Change, bc I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: After Seungmin and Changbin finally made their relationship official, Changbin grew curious of the others around him.How did Hyunjin and Minho come to meet? What about Jisung and Jeongin?He didn't expect such clear and vivid answers.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Make It A Date [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503062
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Will You Date Me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other fic "I Need You To Date Me," then you may be a bit confused. I wouldn't say it's necessary but it would do you a lot of good to go read that one as well. If you don't, then you might miss out on the actual relationships themselves. I do hope you enjoy this very belated continuation!
> 
> PS: there is a scene that heavily insinuates a panic attack, the second mention of it isn't as detailed but if you would like to skip over that scene, please skip the paragraphs between a series of equal marks (===)
> 
> UPDATE (11/20/2020): yeah tbh I think you need to read the first half to get this, I apologize for misleading info

“Just because my boyfriend uses my table as a footrest doesn’t mean you can, Changbin. Move it.” Minho lightly shoved Changbin’s feet off the table, he groaned loudly at being moved but shifted around until he was comfortable to make room for Minho next to him. 

“Minnie, Minho’s being mean.” Changbin pouted, his head was laying on Seungmin’s shoulder in an attempt to get some backup. 

“I don’t let you use my table as a footrest.” Seungmin refuted. 

“Ok, this is just biased against me, I see how it is.” Changbin tried to hide his teasing smile but failed nonetheless. 

A loud bang outside the door caught their attention, Hyunjin deciding to see what was going on. Outside, Jisung and Jeongin were about to knock. 

“Did that sound come from you two?” Hyunjin asked loudly. His hand was propped on his hip. Loud noises were commonplace with Jisung around, but that doesn't mean you ever get used to it.

“Ok, just because I dropped my phone doesn’t mean you can judge me like this.” Jisung’s raised brows in pair with a soft smirk calmed the situation. 

“Have you even checked to see if it’s broken?” Hyunjin gestured to the face-down phone in his hands. 

“No.” Jisung croaked out. He and Jeongin had heard a sickening crack, but he had hoped it was just a small chip on the screen. “I don’t wanna look until movie night’s over.” Ignorance is bliss after all.

"Maybe if Seungmin gave me back my fifty bucks I'd be able to get a good phone case!" Jisung was still caught up on the money he lost over the previous bet.

Jisung pushed past Hyunjin softly and took off his shoes and jacket, shuffling over to where the heater was. 

“Is it that cold outside?” Seungmin saw how Jisung was shaking slightly. 

“It’s nothing worse than usual, Innie stole my good jacket though.” Now that he’d mentioned it, Seungmin could tell the younger was wearing Jisung’s better coat. 

“What? It smelled nice and I was cold.” Jeongin shyly admitted. Jisung’s face softened sweetly. He opened his arms and the younger quickly made his way over to cuddle. 

“You’re so cute, baby.” Jisung cooed as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend, relishing in the warmth he gave off. 

“Since it’s February, how about we do a rom-com marathon?” Hyunjin suggested around a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Babe, chill on the chocolate, you know too much makes you sick. I’m down for a rom-com though, we never watch them all together.” Minho powered up Netflix to get a feel for the selection of movies at their disposal. 

“Oh, Felix told me about a good one he and Chan watched the other day. Let me search it up.” Changbin gestured for the remote, which Minho quickly tossed over to him. As he was searching, Seungmin shifted around to situate Changbin between his legs so the shorter could lean against his chest. 

“Minho! Come sit with me! We’re the only couple not cuddling.” Hyunjin whined with grabby hands. A deep sigh was heard from the kitchen, only to be followed by Minho making his way over to Hyunjin to cuddle. 

It was quiet as Changbin fired up the movie. Jisung and Jeongin were content on the palette they made on the floor, pillows, and blankets all around the cuddling couple. Minho and Hyunjin were curled up in a small loveseat together, all limbs entangled with the other. Seungmin and Changbin hadn’t moved at all. 

Changbin noticed the pair on the floor whispering to each other, Jeongin’s face soft with fondness. If he didn’t know better, Changbin would say they were a new couple. It seems they’re still in the rumored honeymoon phase. 

“How did those two get together?” Changbin whispered up at Seungmin. He hummed a bit in thought. 

“You can ask them, it’s a cute story.” 

“What’s a cute story?” Minho asked from around Hyunjin’s head. His attention is piqued by the mention of a story.

“How Jeongin and Jisung got together,” Seungmin said. 

“Oh my god, you’ve got to tell him!” Hyunjin nearly squealed to Jisung and Jeongin, the two looking rather happy about the turn of events. 

“Ok, I’ll give you the quick background info before we get into the good stuff. I’m from around here, I grew up here my whole life. Jeongin here-” Jisung lightly pats his head. “-is not.”

“A little over a year ago I got a job at a cafe while I was still taking evening classes. I had pretty good freedom over my schedule since I was a student. I’d been working there for probably three months when Jeongin first came into the cafe!” He added.

+++

Jeongin was _tired,_ he had just finished moving into his dorm today and he wants to get something to eat. However, since this was a new place, he had no clue what was any good. 

He’d looked through the top reviewed places in hopes of finding something better than fast food and ultimately gave up once he walked past a quaint coffee shop. 

From the outside, you could already smell the strong espresso being brewed. His love for coffee pulled him into the cafe before he could finish his search. 

On the inside the decor was _beautiful._ It was very comforting, decorated to seem like a warm home as opposed to a business. Small antiques lined the shelves behind the counter, mainly cute teacups, and gadgets. It seemed to be filled with calm energy, very soothing like the music being played. There weren’t too many customers but the ones there seemed to be in it for the long haul. Various students with textbooks lined the window seats and gathered at the lounging section in the middle. 

Jeongin could see himself spending a lot of time here. 

He made his way over to the counter, idly looking at the menu in hopes of finding something new to try. 

“Welcome! Have you found something to order?” A bright voice cut into Jeongin’s train of thought as he looked down.

Which may or may _not_ have been the best decision.

Jeongin was stunned into silence by the man in front of him. He was a bit shorter than Jeongin himself, but his presence seemed larger than life. The soft blonde hair peeking out from the front of his beanie internally crushed Jeongin’s poor heart. Round eyes slightly wrinkled from the smile plastered on his face, cheeks nearly illuminating. 

Jeongin knew he had to say _something._

“Uh, I’m not sure what I’d like. Could you recommend something?” Jeongin muttered. His poor brain was struggling to come up with anything that made sense. He whispered unintentionally but didn’t mind seeing the barista lean in closer to hear him. Jeongin was able to decipher the name tag now that he was closer, _Jisung._

“A popular drink here at this time is an iced americano, but it’s pretty bitter.” 

“That- Yeah! I’ll have one of those, please.” Jeongin said as he was preparing to pay. 

“Can I get a name for your order?” Jisung looked up from the register as he asked. 

Jeongin managed to tell the pretty barista his name without stuttering, he considered it a win. The wait wasn’t too bad for his drink either. It seemed like Jisung knew his way around the machinery very well and made his drink in no time. 

“I hope you enjoy it! You seem new around here, do you think I’ll be seeing you again?” Jisung asked while he handed over Jeongin’s drink. 

“Maybe? I think this shop is on the way to my university, but I’m not sure.” Jeongin admitted.

“Oh so you’re _really_ new, must have moved for college right?” 

“Yeah, I finished unpacking just a bit before I came here.” Jeongin was picking at the

paper covering the straw. He _really_ should slow down on the coffee now that he's thinking about it. 

“I hope you get some good rest tonight and don’t forget to stop by!” Jisung said before going on to help the next customer. 

Jeongin stuck the straw into the drink, immediately dreading the taste to come. As soon as the drink was in his hand, he remembered that he _hated_ americanos. He much preferred lattes or macchiatos but he couldn’t get his thoughts organized. He wasn’t sure he would survive many meetings with Jisung, but it couldn’t hurt to keep stopping by. 

“Never seen you talk to a customer that long, Jisung.” A voice caused Jisung to jump as he was tamping the espresso, sighing he discarded the overpressed grounds and turned to his manager. 

“He’s new, Jaehyun. I was being nice.” Jisung said as he started the drink over. 

Jaehyun was his manager and a good friend. The two had bonded when Jisung was first hired a month or two ago. Jisung had apparently looked terrified of the customers so Jaehyun did his best to help him calm his nerves. Even though he wasn’t the best with making drinks quickly, Jaehyun made sure to linger around Jisung in case he got overwhelmed. Jaehyun at the time wasn’t the manager, he got promoted around a week ago from today when the old one had quit on the spot. Neither of them knew the reason, but Jaehyun was happy he got the spot.

“Alright, whatever you say. You’re good to take a break for lunch though, I’d go ahead and do that before the next wave comes in.” 

\- - -

The following Monday was Jeongin’s first day of class. He wasn’t nervous per se, but definitely on edge. He doesn’t have any previous friends that applied to his university, so he knows he’ll need to associate with new people. He’s thankful that his old friends were social butterflies so he’s more confident now than he was a few years back. 

He enters the coffee shop and looks about, only seeing a few people. They were all at various tables with computers or notebooks in front of them much like last time. Jeongin could assume they were students much like himself or had work to finish. He signed up for early classes so he could finish up in the day before it gets dark. 

“Jeongin, right? What would you like today?” 

Jeongin didn’t even realize it was Jisung speaking at first. He had most of his hair tucked under a company hat and glasses on. The round glasses emphasized his full cheeks and Jeongin thought he looked adorable for it only half-past six.

“I’d like a caramel macchiato, please,” Jeongin paused, “Do you normally work this early?” He asked Jisung, who looked like he was on auto-pilot.

“Not really. One of the usual opening employees recently had a baby, so she’s on leave for now. Great for her, but _god_ do I miss my bed already.” Jisung laughed breathlessly. 

“I get it, if I didn’t want to be done with classes early I would have signed up for later classes. Not to mention, classes are smaller this early.” 

“You’re totally right, and most students in the mornings don’t want to talk to others. That’s a big plus not having to deal with chatty classmates.” Jisung was working on his drink with his back to Jeongin. He noticed a small tattoo peeking from the collar of his shirt. Dark and wispy lines stretched up the expanse of Jisung’s neck. He could swear there was some color right near the collar of the shirt, but Jisung shifted before he was able to confirm.

“This might seem weird, but what’s your tattoo?” Jeongin was hesitant to ask, he didn’t want to seem invasive. 

“Not weird at all, it’s just some flowers down my neck and across my shoulders a bit.” Jisung turned to give him his drink with a wide smile. Jeongin felt his heart do the thing. The thing where it wants to race but also skips several beats and he has no clue how he survives. Jisung’s smile was beautiful, a stunning heart shape that Jeongin could only wish to see more. 

Does he have a thing for tattoos? He sure does, but he won’t be telling Jisung that anytime soon. How can someone be so cute, but also so handsome at the same time? Jeongin can’t believe how quickly he’s falling for a stranger.

“Thank you, Jisung. I’ve got to get to class, see you later!” Jeongin says as he turns to leave. Jisung yelled out a farewell of his own before the door had shut. 

\- - -

Jeongin had made going to the cafe part of his daily routine. He didn't need the coffee once he had gotten used to a new sleeping schedule, and he could be saving a hell of a lot of money if he just skipped the cafe.

However, _Jisung_ was his main reason for stopping by daily. The barista was friendly and attractive, a deadly duo when it came to Jeongins rather low standards. 

He wouldn't admit that himself, but his most recent friend Yuna would disagree. The two share the same major so they often see each other throughout the day. 

The two became fast friends when they learned they were the youngest in their classes, and not wanting to seem out of place they wound up gravitating towards each other.

Some days they decide to meet at the cafe after school to finish up homework together. By that time though, Jisung's shift had ended.

This morning Jeongin was feeling great. He had slept the best he had in days and didn't have any looming responsibilities for the day that would exhaust him. So when Jisung first saw Jeongin, he noticed how happy he was.

"You seem awfully happy today, did something good happen?" Jisung asked with a small smirk while entering in Jeongin's drink of choice. Once he noticed he ordered the same thing every day, he came to memorize the order easily since he didn't have any additional ingredients.

"Besides getting decent sleep? Not really. However, seeing you does make me very happy." Jeongin said smoothly, or at least he hoped.

Here's the thing, over the past few weeks, Jeongin had started flirting with Jisung. At first, it was subtle and could be just seen as friendliness. But lately, Jeongin has been much more forward with his intentions.

And it doesn't seem to be working because Jisung might be the most oblivious person he's ever met.

"You just like the coffee I make you." Jisung laughed and brushed off the obvious compliment. 

This was one of the times Jeongin just wanted to throttle him and tell him how much he's grown to like him just through their daily interactions. But he decided against it, that's not the way to win a boy's heart.

"How much longer do you think you'll be doing the morning shift?" Jeongin wasn't excited at the fact Jisung could stop working in the mornings, considering this became the best part of his school days.

“Honestly, I’m pretty used to it now. I don’t have to deal with the afternoon rush so it’s a lot nicer. I might stay on the morning shift for a while.” Jisung said. Jeongin was internally cheering at this news. “One caramel macchiato!” Jisung handed him the drink with a smile like always. 

Jeongin sometime’s wonders if Jisung actually enjoys his company or is just doing his job. 

He says farewell and books it to class considering time got away from him. Thankfully he arrived in time, he collapses into the seat next to Yuna in their English class.

“Are you ready for _another_ day of learning MLA format? Or are you like me and wanting to melt into this floor.” Yuna was stretched out in her seat the best she could. None of her clothes match but that’s the beauty of college, no one cares anymore.

“I hate MLA format but it’s easier than APA.”  
  
“How was the cute barista?” Yuna asks offhandedly. It took Jeongin by surprise but he figures he knew she wouldn’t let it go. She had grown quite interested in the potential romance that could form. 

“Great as always, I’m not sure if he even likes my company though. Maybe he’s just being nice.” He knew he was psyching himself out of everything to do with Jisung, but he feels like he has no chance. 

“Listen, it’s almost February, right? Do something sweet for Valentine’s day. Be sincere and maybe that dense barista will understand.” Yuna was encouraging when Jeongin needed it. She wasn’t the most affectionate with her wording but she always did her best to help him. He was very glad to have become close friends with her.

It set Jeongin off onto a new tangent, though. He didn’t learn the first thing in that lecture because he was too busy starting to plan what he could do for Valentine’s day.

In the meantime, he simply does his best to flirt with Jisung. 

_“The coffee is pretty sweet, but I think you’ve got it beat.”_

_“I don’t need a daily dose of caffeine, but I find myself wanting to see you daily.”_

_“Did you know you have a pretty smile?”_

But he never gets anywhere with it. He will never admit he had to search for some of the lines he used. Jeongin hopes Jisung is just that oblivious and not that he’s trying to ignore him. Jeongin is doing the best he can but he sees that he needs to be as obvious as possible now.

But enough time had passed that it was now Valentine’s Day. 

Jeongin had prepared this so painstakingly, he needed everything to be perfect. He figured it was now or never on his final attempt of asking Jisung out. He was insanely oblivious so Jeongin knew it had to be straight-forward but meaningful. Jeongin was never one to do extravagant Valentine’s plans but it was the perfect opportunity. 

He had gotten Jaehyun in on the plan so he could plant the gift easily. 

A bouquet of thirteen roses, the majority lavender with some pink. The florist told him that a bouquet of thirteen roses indicated a secret admiration towards someone, so he went with that due to the nature of the gift being anonymous at first. Lavender roses were a way of symbolizing enchantment of the classic ‘love at first sight.’ The pink portrays happiness and admiration, it truly highlighted how Jeongin felt towards Jisung. He knew red roses were too much, he knew he didn’t _love_ Jisung yet. However, he felt strongly towards him and was developing deep feelings quickly. He was satisfied with the bouquet the florist arranged for him and cherished it like it was his own gift. He was proud of the statement he was going to make. 

He arrived at the cafe before opening, as Jaehyun told him too. Jeongin waited by the door until he let him in. 

“You ready? These look gorgeous by the way. It’s a beautiful message.” Jaehyun said as he gently took the flowers to the back. 

“I’m quite honestly terrified but I’m excited too. You know the meaning of these?” Jeongin asked and handed him the letter to go with the bouquet. 

“I know the general idea of most of the rose colors, not gonna lie, I don’t know what the hell orange means. Yellow roses are my favorite, a bouquet of those and pink are a great way to show your love and appreciation to a good friend I hear.” Jaehyun’s voice grew louder as he disappeared into the back to hide the gift.

“I’ll have to remember that.” Jeongin sighed as the reality of the situation settled on his shoulders. He was two seconds away from taking the flowers back and calling Yuna telling her he couldn’t do it. 

But Jaehyun came back from the back area and turned on the open sign. Jeongin headed out across the street and browsed through the small thrift shop for a while. He found a lot of cool things Yuna would like, taking photos and sending them to her. He wasn’t going to his classes today. Jeongin only had two classes anyway but he decided to put all his effort into this plan. 

When he knew Jisung was there, he mentally cheered himself on as he crossed back over to the cafe. 

“Innie! How’s your morning been so far?” Jisung asked from the register, already plugging in his order as usual. 

“Now that I’ve seen you I’m feeling especially great.” Jeongin teased. Jisung only rolled his eyes and gave him a soft smile in return. They chatted for a bit as he was making Jeongin’s drink. 

All too quickly it was time for Jeongin to sit and wait. When he sat down at a table, Jisung was extremely confused. 

“Don’t you have class today?” He called out to Jeongin. 

“First class has been canceled, and I’m just not going to the second one today.” 

“You still came here?” Jisung’s head was titled in confused, his eyebrows knitted together as well. It looked a bit like worry, so Jeongin did his best to ease the look away. 

“Of course, I genuinely enjoy seeing you.” He admitted while scratching the back of his neck. He felt the heat creeping up his neck and hoped Jisung couldn’t see. 

His face was shocked and anything he was about to say was cut off by a customer coming in. Jaehyun stuck his head out from the back for a minute to see if it was time for the plan. Jeongin gave him a thumbs up and immediately felt his heart race. 

“Jisung? Someone came by and dropped these off for you this morning.” Jaehyun said as he set the bouquet next to Jisung. 

Jeongin could tell when he saw it from the loud gasp he drew in. Jisung picked up the bouquet with shaking hands and investigated the flowers. Jeongin truly felt scared when Jisung began to open the little envelope that goes with it. 

He watches as Jisung scans the envelope, and he swears he sees a tear drop onto the card. Jeongin starts to worry if he said something wrong. He stands up and moves slowly towards Jisung, who crouches down to cry harder before he could reach him. 

Jeongin rushed around the counter and grappled Jisung into a hug. He let Jisung cry into his shoulder despite his heart cracking loudly, he’s convinced Jisung could hear it. 

“I- No one’s ever done something like this for me, said anything like this to me. Who would say these things?” Jisung’s voice was thick from the crying. 

“Do you not believe the things said?” Jeongin pries. 

“I don’t know, what if it’s some sick joke?” Jisung had calmed down, just to make himself cry again with that thought. 

“I can promise it’s not a joke.” 

“How?”

“I wrote it.” 

Jisung’s crying hiccuped to an abrupt stop, he was silent before he pulled away to look at Jeongin properly. Even with tear-stained cheeks, puffy eyes, and a red face, Jeongin still thought he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

“I don’t believe you.” Jisung goes to stand up before Jeongin grabs his wrist to keep him in place. 

“When I saw you for the first time my heart reacted before my brain did. It raced and raced before I realized why. You spoke to me and the butterflies idle in my stomach were suddenly alive and thrashing about, not even gracefully,-” Jeongin started. He’d written and rewritten that damn card too many times to count. His own words were permanently imprinted in his mind. Jisung’s face contorted in confusion, but not disgust. Jeongin took it as a cue to keep going.

“-I fell hard and fast, tumbling down this rocky hill of feelings until I gathered up the courage to do this. I tried to show you every day that I had some feelings for you, but you always took it as a joke. It killed a butterfly every day, but then you’d smile and another two would come back. This isn’t the confession that someone as beautiful as you deserve, but it’s the best I can do. I hope you’ll accept me when you find me.” 

Jeongin tried to control his breathing and became extremely thankful that Jaehyun had taken over the register so he could keep going with Jisung. 

Jisung scans Jeongin’s face intently. 

“I meant everything that I wrote, Jisung. I’ve grown to like you throughout our interactions in the mornings. I’d love to take you on a date and see if this could work.” Jeongin said his last effort to get Jisung to respond. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Jisung’s beaming smile was not it. However, it calmed Jeongin’s nerves and soothed him. 

“This was beautiful, Innie. You didn’t have to go through all of this though.” Jisung fiddled with his fingers in his lap, keeping his eyes there. 

Jeongin reached over and encased Jisung’s hands in his own. He already enjoyed the feeling of Jisung’s hands in comparison to his, it felt right. 

“I wanted it to feel special. I wanted you to know I was serious.” 

“Just hug me, damn it.” Jisung laughed weakly at himself. He completely relaxed in Jeongin’s hold. It felt nice to be held and cared for. 

“Congrats! However, I kinda need Jisung back. I can’t make the coffee as good as him anymore.” Jaehyun interrupted with a warm smile of his own. 

Jisung grabbed the pen from the counter and scribbled his number down onto a scrap of receipt paper. He pushed it into Jeongin’s hands with a peck on the cheek and playfully ushered him away. 

If Jeongin got outside and called Yuna to scream about everything, then that was between him and Yuna _only._

+++

“Wait, that’s so cute?” Changbin didn’t quite know what to expect with a story between those two but it was much more heart-warming than he anticipated.

“They were cute, Minho and Hyunjin were just dumbasses,” Seungmin interjected with a blank look.

“Excuse me, we’re together now though aren’t we?” Minho teased from around Hyunjin. 

“Thanks to me.” Seungmin’s extremely straight face caused Changbin, Jisung, and Jeongin to crack up laughing all at once. “No really, I had to put dumb and dumber together because they were too busy being all nervous and shit.” 

“Well, you can’t just say that and _not_ tell me.”

+++

  
  


“ _Can you buy some extra dish detergent? I think we’re getting low but I can’t find it anyway._ ” Hyunjin said over the phone. Seungmin fought with the grocery cart to get it unhinged from the others, so he almost missed what Hyunjin said.

“You lost the dish detergent?” Seungmin repeated back. They’ve been living in the dorms for a few months now, but Hyunjin has managed to lose something regularly. 

“We _lost the dish detergent._ ” Hyunjin corrected. Seungmin rolled his eyes, he figured Hyunjin could feel it anyway. “ _If you sigh at me I’m going to cry._ ” 

“I’m not sighing! I simply rolled my eyes to the back of my head. It’s great seeing how all the nerves are doing despite you getting on every last one of them.” Seungmin laughed when Hyunjin started whining. The two function on insults and cuddles, but occasionally words of affection slip through. 

“ _You’re mean! Buy detergent or else!_ ” Hyunjin said. Before Seungmin could respond he could hear the beeping sound of an ended call.

While Seungmin was trying to shove his phone in his pocket and maneuver the cart around, he felt the cart hit something. _Hard._

Some guy around his height was holding his hip while contorted dramatically with a smile. 

“You’re dangerous with that thing, are you fit to be controlling it?” The guy said, trying not to laugh. Seungmin was stunned in silence for a second. The person in front of him was _gorgeous_. Angular eyes and cheekbones make him look sharp, but the smile on his face softened him. 

“Maybe it was my goal to hit six people today with this thing, including an old lady and a bird.” Seungmin scoffed through a smile. “I’m Seungmin, though. Let me buy some of your groceries since I nearly ran you over.”

“Hm, I will be a bit bruised because you did _not_ hold back, but I don’t think you need to buy me groceries.” The guy contemplated before shock covered his face. “I’m Minho! Sorry, I thought I said it before and- Yeah.” 

Seungmin found the moment of shyness cute and moved closer to Minho, making sure to aim the cart away from him. 

“Even just a few things? _Please_?” 

“Ok, fine! Only a few things!” Minho said before joining him on the way into the store.

They passed through several isles in comfortable silence, comparing their lists to make shopping more efficient. When Seungmin was looking at Minho’s list on his phone, he saw a group chat notification pop up. 

“Oh, let me mute them. They’re questionable from time to time. They are lucky that they can dance.” Minho said, muting the chat that was beginning to spam his phone with notifications. 

“You dance?” Seungmin asked. Looking at Minho again, his legs gave away that he was very active, so dance isn’t too surprising. Seungmin didn’t think much could surprise him about the odd man he had just met.

“Yeah! I also teach some classes at the studio near Green Bean.” Minho stopped to laugh, “An eco-friendly cafe calling themselves Green Bean has to be the best thing to ever happen to this city.”

“Agreed. My roommate loves to dance, so I may try and get him to go at some point. He may drag me though so you can’t laugh at my terrible coordination.” Minho cackled loudly at Seungmin’s defeated expression. 

“I’ve seen a lot, I doubt you’ll be the least talented I’ve seen. I teach this Sunday from four until six. It’s a long class because it’s technically an intermediate level, but I’ll let you two in.” Minho winked at Seungmin, who simply shoved his shoulder.

“To have known me for an hour at most, you’re quite trusting.” 

“I haven’t seen you hit anyone else so I think you’re fine. Come on, the detergent isn’t getting any cheaper!”

\- - - 

“I cannot _believe_ you dragged me out here!” Hyunjin whines. Seungmin brought Hyunjin with him to the dance studio Minho mentioned. The interior was well lit and modern, but it was incredibly loud due to all the people talking and music playing. Seungmin figured it would be best to just bring him here so he couldn’t argue. 

“You mentioned wanting to dance lately! I know someone here that I think you’ll like.” Seungmin winked at Hyunjin. He got a shove in response but had his eyes locked on Minho. He could see Minho doing a headcount when he spotted Seungmin at the entrance. 

“You showed up?” Minho said, jogging over to meet them. “I didn’t think you’d actually come here.” 

“Why not? Minho, this is my best friend and roommate Hyunjin. Hyunjin, this is Minho, the one I told you I hit at the grocery store.” Seungmin introduced the two, realizing his words might be falling on deaf ears since neither of them is paying attention to him.

Minho and Hyunjin were caught up in trying not to look at each other. The faint pink tipping Minho’s ears had been quite unexpected to Seungmin. 

“Seungmin told me a bit about you. You dance?” Minho asked, coughing afterward to hide the crack in his voice. 

“Yeah! I’ve always really enjoyed it but haven’t been able to do much.” Hyunjin explained. Seungmin found the interaction cute.

“I hope you like the class then, uh, it’s actually about to start. Go do the necessary waver stuff and then head over there.” Minho chucked a thumb over his shoulder. “It’s great to have you.” 

Minho walked away quickly and with no grace. Hyunjin began slapping Seungmin’s shoulders with sharp stings. 

“Ow, what the _hell_?”

“You didn’t tell me he was _hot!_ ” Hyunjin breathed out. He slumped down onto Seungmin’s back. “I will _die_ trying to learn anything from him. You traitor.”

“I said he was handsome?” Seungmin remembered telling him that because Seungmin himself couldn’t get over his attractiveness.

“Handsome and hot mean two different things, but let’s go. Don’t want to be late.”

\- - -

_“Seungmin! You’re not as bad as you think!”_

_“Seungmin, you’re a beat behind here. Let me help.”_

_“Seungmin! Please tie your shoe, it's making_ me _panic.”_

_“Wow, Seungmin, maybe you should stop by more!”_

Minho constantly circled the students to help, but he made several stops by Hyunjin and Seungmin. He wouldn’t speak to Hyunjin despite staring at him most of the class. Every time Minho would come by and look over him, Hyunjin felt a bit more defeated each time. 

“Don’t worry too hard! He probably doesn’t have anything to correct you on.” Seungmin pointed out right before the final run-through. Hyunjin was full-on _pouting_. He hadn’t seen it this obvious before. 

“It still sucks. Technically, I know I’m fine but not even getting slight feedback stings.” Hyunjin mumbled into his shirt while he tied his shoe. “Let’s do this and then get some lunch, I’m starving.”

Seungmin has to admit, the class was fun. The energy and adrenaline he got from it were incomparable to anything else he had experienced. He could see why Hyunjin loved it so much, it brought out emotions.

“I’m gonna head outside, meet me out there soon,” Hyunjin said after grabbing his bag. “It’s just really hot in here and there’s at least some wind outside.” 

“You’ve got a point, I’ll be there in a minute.” Seungmin waved him off. He needed to switch shoes since the ones he wore for the class aren’t the most comfortable to day to day wear. As he’s slipping on one of the other shoes, he sees Minho crouch down in front of him with a slip of paper.

“Your friend? Hyunjin? Yeah, I’m interested. I’m just really shy about talking to him. I didn’t want to embarrass myself.” Minho said sheepishly, pressing his lips together and glancing around the room. “This is my number. I’d definitely like to get to know both of you better though.”

\- - -

“Hyunjin, text the damn man.” Seungmin was _close_ to slapping the pitiful look off of his friend’s face.

“It’s _hard_. He’s hot and I’m a weak-hearted man.” Hyunjin complained loudly from his spot on the floor. He had complained so much he rolled off the couch onto the cool floor, refusing to move.

“You’ll be fine.”

“No! I won’t! Minho’s like some fucking _Adonis_ that I can’t compare too! Why would someone as attractive and talented as he is want to go on a date with _me_?” Hyunjin’s voice wavered enough to tell Seungmin that he was genuinely worked up about this.

“Hyunjin.” Seungmin moved to sit next to Hyunjin on the floor, slapping his chest, “Get up and look at me.”

===

He waited for his emotional friend to follow his instructions.

“You are handsome, talented, smart, funny, kind, and every other positive thing you can think of,” Seungmin said, holding Hyunjin’s face between his hands in a firm grip. “Why do you keep putting yourself down like this? I _know_ you’re an amazing person, and so does everyone around you. I couldn’t ask for a better friend in my life. I love you, Jinnie. Please be kind to yourself.”

Seungmin felt the tears run beneath his fingers before sobs fell from Hyunjin’s quivering lips. He fell forward onto Seungmin’s chest, clutching his shirt tightly between his fingers. Shaking, crying, and gasping; Hyunjin could no longer keep his emotions hidden.

“I’m just-” Hyunjin wiped the tears from his face as best he could when he pulled back from Seungmin, “I can’t stop thinking about how I do _nothing_ for anyone.” 

“Jin, stop.”

“I can’t even ask a boy out on a date, how am I expected to go through college and get a job? How am I supposed to be _worth something_?” 

A heart-wrenching sob tore through their room, Hyunjin clutching his chest as he gasps for air.

“Hyunjin, please,” Seungmin tackles his best friend into another hug, “You need to breathe. You need to breathe or you will pass out. Please breathe with me, _please,_ ”

Seungmin couldn’t keep himself together for Hyunjin. His vision was hazy from unshed tears. All he wanted to do was curl up and cry _for_ Hyunjin. He needed to help him first. 

Hyunjin did his best to follow Seungmin’s breathing. A few shallow gasps punctuated his attempts, but he did settle down. 

He fell against Seungmin, exhausted both physically and mentally. 

“Jinnie, this has never happened before.”

“It’s started recently and I don’t know what it is. I don’t know what to do when it happens,” Hyunjin admits. 

“You panicked, but I think you should see the campus counselor at least. Or even just an appointment with your regular doctor.” Seungmin offered. He wasn’t familiar with what just happened, but he _thinks_ it was a panic attack? He really wasn’t sure.

“I should. I thought it’d just stop but I guess not.” Hyunjin’s words slurred from his fatigue.

“Let’s take a nap. You’ll feel a lot better.” Seungmin said, dragging up Hyunjin along with him.

===

Hyunjin snuggled into his blankets deeply, waiting for Seungmin to join him. He relaxed immediately when Seungmin pressed his body to Hyunjin’s.

Seungmin decides to keep an eye on Hyunjin as much as he can. 

\- - -

Seungmin and Minho decided to meet at the cafe near the dance studio, they both wanted to talk about Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin hasn’t messaged me yet, do you know why? I don’t want to seem impatient but I’m worried I upset him or something.” Minho stirred his drink of choice, a flat white, with a sigh. 

“He’s been,” Seungmin is unsure of what to say, “A bit under the weather.”

“Oh, I get that.”

“But-” Minho finally looks up towards Seungmin, “I do need to ask you something.”

“Sure?” One of Minho’s eyebrows reached far upon his forehead.

“Do you know how to help someone dealing with a panic attack? Since you teach classes and all I thought maybe you’d have an idea.” Seungmin _needed_ to know something. The internet was giving him some ideas, but nothing he knew for sure.

“Oh, uh,” Minho was taken aback by that type of question, “Everyone is different.

“Usually helping someone regulate their breathing is the most important, but also getting them grounded? Ask them to name what they can see or smell and that helps get their mind back on a normal path.” Minho explained, moving his drink aside so he could explain freely without the perry of knocking his _expensive_ drink onto the table.

“Anything else? Is it ok to touch someone or should I just stay back?”

“That’s up to the person. If it’s someone you know well, it would be easier to just ask them when they’re feeling better what they tend to prefer. I’ve seen some of my students go completely non-verbal.” Minho’s expression was grim, his mood dampened from the weight of the conversation. 

“It’s just that out of nowhere Jin- I mean,” Seungmin slipped up and Minho caught it.

“Hyunjin’s developed panic attacks?” Minho asked, suddenly _very_ focused.

“Minho, I don’t know what to do. I’ve never heard him talk about himself how he did or get himself worked up like that. I was scared and I had no clue how to help,” Seungmin could feel his eyes burning as he tried to remain calm. 

“Talking with someone will help a lot for him,” Minho reached across the table to hold Seungmin’s hands within his own. “Be there for him and he will be able to work through them.”

“I wish I could do more,” Seungmin felt defeated. 

“You can’t heal someone’s mind, Seung,” Minho whispered.

“I know,” Seungmin muttered, “I don’t have to like it, though.”

\- - -

Weeks pass and Hyunjin drags Seungmin back out to the dance studio. 

“I really want to dance some more, plus I saw Minho was the instructor today.” Hyunjin tied his shoestrings quickly, not wanting Seungmin to see the blush on his cheeks. 

“I figured as much, let’s get into the class before everyone else does.” Seungmin laughs at his friend’s eagerness to get into the room. 

Minho spots them as soon as they come in, his blank expression replaced with a bright smile. 

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you two in one of my classes again!” Minho cheered, he hugged them both before he could stop himself. 

“I enjoyed the last class a lot, plus I think I’d feel a bit better after dancing.” Hyunjin trailed off towards the end of his sentence, looking at the doorway instead of Seungmin or Minho.

“Ah,” Minho looked at Seungmin knowingly, “Hopefully this class does that for you. We can maybe get some lunch together afterward?”

“All of us?” Hyunjin asked quietly.

“No, I think he just meant you.” Seungmin piped in. Minho choked on his own breath, punching Seungmin’s closest shoulder.

“Ok, I did. Hyunjin,” Minho turned more to face the taller, “Would you like to get lunch with me later?”

Hyunjin slowly faced Minho, taking in every minute detail on his face.

“I-” Hyunjin quickly glanced towards Seungmin before looking back at Minho, “I’d like that.” 

Seungmin saw the soft smiles they shared before the rest of the students began to file in. 

“Go teach this class before you two continue to drool over each other,” Seungmin said and pushed Minho towards the large mirror in the front.

Everything started smoothly, and the class seemed fine. 

Until Hyunjin couldn’t take any more.

Seungmin had noticed Hyunjin stumble way more than he usually does. He shook his head afterward to clear his mind, but it kept getting _worse._

Minho hovered near Hyunjin long before Seungmin realized what was happening. By the time Hyunjin started to panic, Minho had swooped in to take him out into the hall. 

Seungmin followed them out closely, helping Minho to set Hyunjin down. 

“Hyunjin, can you hear me? Can I touch you?” Minho asked in a soothing voice. Hyunjin nodded rapidly, reaching out his hands in both Seungmin and Minho’s direction.

They both held onto his hands tightly as Minho walked him through steps to calm down. Hyunjin was able to calm down much faster than with Seungmin, but he also didn’t get to as deep of panic as he did the other day.

“I don’t know what happened,” Hyunjin whined, “I don’t want this to keep happening.”

“It’s ok,” Minho said, carding his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. “We can help you work through this. You won’t have to do it alone.”

Hyunjin looked towards Minho with teary eyes, giving him a broken but genuine smile.

“Let’s cancel that lunch so you can rest, ok?” Minho added.

“I don’t want to cancel, though.”

“I can take you on a better first date if you let me?” Minho asked shyly. Seungmin could see his neck turn a deep red. 

“Date?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened, “Really? You want to go on a date with me?” 

“Of course I do, I’d be stupid not to.” Minho laughed at Hyunjin’s dumbfounded expression.

“Ok, this is cute and all, but I have a sleepy Hyunjin to get back to bed.” Seungmin hated to break the moment, but it was true. “Text or call each other later.”

Seungmin may give Hyunjin hell for his shy behavior, but he’d rather see his friend lovestruck and happy than defeated and exhausted.

+++

“Damn, that was a ride,” Changbin said, feeling exhausted himself.

“It took a while but we were able to get Hyunjin into a better headspace, he doesn’t struggle with it nearly as much,” Minho said, peppering kisses all over his boyfriend’s face.

“You two really would’ve tap-danced around each other had I not stepped in from time to time.” Seungmin patted himself on the back, reveling in the laughter from Jisung and Jeongin.

“So wait, how did _all_ of you meet?” Changbin added.

“Turns out Jisung and Minho shared a few classes and got paired up for a partner project. They wound up bringing their boyfriends out on a meeting day and they all got along.” Seungmin said, “Without _me._ ” 

“Too bad, so sad, _loser,_ ” Minho teased Seungmin, earning a few plastic wrappers thrown his way.

“This is the least normal friendship I’ve been involved in.” Changbin sighed, pressing further into Seungmin. He enjoyed the warmth radiating from the taller.

“I feel like it could somehow get _worse,_ ” Seungmin muttered into Changbin’s ear.

“Imagine if I told Chan and Felix about this group.” 

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Just did!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took forever. Uh, I had this planned out a week after INYTDM was done... I had written out jeongin and jisung's getting together story but only got around to hyunjin and minho's the day this is getting posted! i can't believe it took me as long as it did but I'm very excited to put this out there anyway! It's not the flashiest work I've written but it's an easy and hopefully fun read anyway!
> 
> As usual, feel free to point out the inevitable errors I missed so I can fix them!
> 
> [Writing Twt](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/skzpresso)


End file.
